joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ken Ichijouji
Summary Ken Ichijouji was a major character in Digimon Adventure 02 and the crest bearer of Kindness. He was also a main character in the obscure Japan only game "Digimon 02 Tag Tamers!!" where he teamed up with Ryo Akiyama to defeat Millenniummon and his henchmen. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | 3-A | '''At least '''Low 2-C, likely 2-A | 2-A | Unknown | Low 1-C | 1-B | High 1-B | 0 Name: Ken Ichijouji, Minomon/Wormmon/Stingmon/Paildramon/Imperialdramon/ Imperialdramon FM/Imperialdramon PM Origin: Digimon Gender: Male | Genderless but appears male Age: 9 in Tag Tamers!! 11 in 02 Classification: Tag Tamer, Digimon Kaiser/Digimon Emperor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, speed, durability, Plot Convenience, Forcefield creation, flight, Air Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Pinecone Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1, 4 and 5), Silk Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Mastery of various weaponry. Attack Potency: Small City level (Should be comparable with Tai who was able to hurt Champion Level Digimon) | Universe level (Was shown to be easily comparable with Sayo, far stronger than members of Gaia Origin) | At least Universe+ level (Fought equally with Millenniummon), likely Multiverse+ level (Comparable with Ryo Akiyama, who stalemated ZeedMillenniummon) | Multiverse+ level (In Digimon World 2, its revealed that Kimeramon is far superior than Baihumon, the strongest of the Digimon Sovereigns) | Unknown but likely higher | Low Complex Multiverse (The combined powers of Stingmon and ExVeemon are combined and then doubled) | Hyperverse level (Comparable with WarGreymon who defeated 2 of the 4 Dark Masters, each Dark Master being able to reshape the infinite and layered Digital World) | High Hyperverse level (Countless times stronger than Imperialdramon, Comparable with Belialvamdemon who was almost as strong as Barbamon) | True Infinity (Far superior than Omnimon) Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ (Reacted to the points of light) | FTL+ (Kept up with Sayo, who could casually wipe out entire groups of Armageddemon) | FTL+ '''(Far faster than Minomon, kept up with Millenniummon) | MFTL (Far faster than Baihumon) | Unknown but faster | '''Immeasurable (ExVeemon should be far faster than Ryo Akiyama's Monodramon, who could tag nigh-omnipresent beings) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Nigh-Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class PJ | Universal Class | Universal+ Class | High Multiversal+ Class | Unknown | Low Complex Multiversal Class | Hyperversal Class | High Hyperversal Class | True Infinity Durability: Multiversal level '''(Comparable with Ryo Akiyama) | '''Universe level | At least Universe+ level (Fought equally with Millenniummon), likely Multiverse+ level | Multiverse+ level | Unknown | Low Complex Multiverse | Hyperverse level | High Hyperverse level | True Immortality Stamina: Nigh-Endless Range: Several Kilometers with most attacks. Standard Equipment: Digivice (D-3 Model), Crest of Kindness, Pinecones, Omnimon's Grey Sword, Supreme Positron Laser, Ionic Blaster Intelligence: Super Genius level, as he is Izzy's intellectual equal. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Minomon * Pinecone: Throws a hard, pine cone-shaped substance. * Worm Barrier: Summons a barrier to protect itself. Wormmon * Sticky Net: Spits out the threads of a tough, adhesive net, completely restricting the opponent's movements. * Silk Thread: Spits out stiff threads that are as thin as a silk thread but as pointed and sharp as a needle. Kimeramon * Heat Viper/Poison Wing: Emanates a deadly heat ray from its four arms, cruelly dispersing it in every direction like a curse. In Digimon Adventure 02, Heat Viper is fired from its mouth. * Death Claw: Attacks with its Devimon arm. Stingmon * Spiking Strike: Skewers the opponent with the Spikes on its arms. * Spinning Spiking Strike: Uses quick kicks to surround the enemy with blades made from wind. * Moon Shooter: Fires a huge needle. Pailramon * Desperado Blaster: Fires energy bullets from the two cannons weapon on its hips, like a machine-gun. * Sting Strike: Extends the spikes on its wrists into lances, then strikes at the opponent. * Electric Bolt: Fires an bolt of electricity from its hands. * Cable Catcher: Fires off its claws on wires to bind or stab the opponent with them. Imperialdramon * Mega Crusher: Fires super-massive dark matter, swallowing everything within a dark space and completely annihilating everything within a radius of a few hundred meters around the impact-point of the dark matter. * Positron Laser: Fires a huge blast of positronic energy from the Positron Laser. * Splendor Blade: Slashes with its claw. * Eternal Zeal: Releases a maelstrom of fire. Imperialdramon FM * Positron Laser: Fires a huge blast of positronic energy from the Positron Laser. * Giga Crusher (Giga Death): Inserts the Positron Laser into the dragon-face on its chest, then emits all of its body's energy as a destructive energy wave with ten times the power of "Mega Crusher". * Splendor Blade: Manifests a sword of light from its gauntlet and slashes down at the opponent. * Dragon Kick * Dragon Knee * Majestic Strike * Supreme Positron Laser * Ionic Blaster Imperialdramon PM * Omni Sword (Omega Blade): Cuts the opponent in two with a single stroke of the Omni Sword, resetting and clearing their configuration data. * Giga Crusher (Giga Death): Inserts the Positron Laser into the dragon-face on its chest, then emits all of its body's energy as a destructive energy wave with ten times the power of "Mega Crusher". * Positron Laser: Fires the Positron Laser. * Splendor Blade: Manifests a sword of light from its gauntlet and slashes down at the opponent. Key: Ken Ichijouji | Minomon | Wormmon | Kimeramon | Stingmon | Paildramon | Imperialdramon | Imperialdramon FM | Imperialdramon PM Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Game Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 0 Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Gun Users Category:Laser Users